1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer network devices and methods of assembling computer network devices.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a typical computer network device 10. The device 10 may be for example, a switch, a host system, a server, a peripheral, an input/output subsystem, a bridge, a hub or a router. The device 10 includes at least one port 12 configured to receive a connector (not shown) for enabling the device 10 to communicate with other network devices.
The port 12 comprises an electromechanical connector 14 and an electromagnetic interference (EMI) cage 16. The connector 14 is secured to a printed circuit board (PCB) 18, which itself includes at least one electronic device 20, such as a processor or application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). The PCB 18 is secured to standoffs 22 that extend from a floor 24 of an enclosure 26. The enclosure 26 surrounds and protects the components of the computer network device 10. A first end 27 of the EMI cage 16 extends through an opening 29 in a bezel 28 of the enclosure 26. An EMI gasket 30 engages the EMI cage 16 adjacent its first end 27. The EMI gasket 30 abuts an inside surface 32 of the bezel 28, and provides electrical grounding for the PCB 18 and related electronic components.
The computer network device 10 of FIG. 1 is assembled by first creating a subassembly consisting of the connector 14, the cage 16, the PCB 18, the electronic devices 20 and the EMI gasket 30. The subassembly is then positioned so that the EMI cage 16 is adjacent the opening 29. To effectively ground the PCB 18, the EMI gasket 30 must be urged against the bezel 28 so that it establishes firm electrical contact between the gasket 30 and the bezel 28. Thus, when the PCB 18 is in position a right-to-left directed force must be applied to the PCB 18 to force the gasket 30 against the bezel 28. During application of the force, fasteners such as screws 34 are driven through the PCB 18 and into the standoffs 23 to secure the PCB 18 in place.
The assembly process described above has disadvantages. First, when the PCB 18 moves right-to-left to establish firm electrical contact between the gasket 30 and the bezel 28, the PCB 18 may be damaged if the standoffs 22 scrape against the surface of the PCB 18 during this relative sliding motion. The PCB 18 includes sensitive electronic devices on its lower surface that can be damaged by scraping from the standoffs 22.
Second, the assembly process described above is performed by hand. Thus, the operator must apply the right-to-left force to the PCB 18 at the same time that he or she is trying to line up holes in the PCB 18 with the standoffs 22 and insert the screws 34. It is inconvenient for the operator to perform these two actions at the same time.